


itch under my skin (it's full of promise)

by green_lemons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sasuke Uchiha, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, ItaSasu - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lemons/pseuds/green_lemons
Summary: “So. You think he’s gonna show up?” Naruto asks, eyes focused back on the raven with sick curiosity.“Huh?”“You know. That ‘hotter-than-hell’ work guy you never shut up about.” The blonde suggestively wiggles his eyebrows and Sasuke freezes.The boys are throwing a party and the man Sasuke has spent weeks fantasizing about actually shows up.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm back with something I've been working on for some time now and I'm really excited :3  
> I'm fairly new to the ItaSasu ship and I've read so many amazing stories by now but I decided to take this fic in a slightly different direction.  
> Itachi and Sasuke are NOT brothers in this, they're pretty much strangers to each other.  
> This is un-beta'd, so forgive me if there are any slight errors c:

„Hurry up, Sasuke! People are already starting to show up!”

There’s a yell coming from down the living room and there’s nothing that annoys Sasuke more than being rushed, especially since Naruto is the one who put him in this situation in the first place.

“Then just fucking come here and help me!” he bites back, cursing under his breath, as he’s trying to reach for a glass bowl from the top shelf. His hair is tickling his face, still moist from the shower.

If it was up to him, he would just go ahead and rent a part of some pub and be done with it. But of course Naruto had this brilliant idea that no, a farewell party for such a close friend as Gaara _cannot_ possibly happen anywhere but in their apartment. ‘ _It’s homier_ ,’ he argued, ‘ _it shows that we care about him so much to go through the ordeal of hosting a party for him_.’ Like paying for a venue and food and alcohol wouldn’t be a nightmare enough.

The blonde’s imaginary friendship standards are exactly the reason why he’s been stuck in the apartment all day, preparing snacks and cleaning up after Naruto’s failed attempt at making his ‘specialty ramen noodles’ that quite literally blew up in his face.

There’s so much stuff Sasuke could be doing with his weekend instead of dealing with a bunch of drunk people and making sure no one passes out in his bedroom. Still, Gaara has been a part of the gang since they were just teenagers and it’s only a week before he gets transferred to take over one of the management positions in another city. Naruto wants to make sure Gaara gets a proper goodbye from everyone and no matter how much trouble it causes him, Sasuke really doesn’t know another person who cares for their friends as deeply as Naruto.

He’s pretty glad that doing an internship at the same company Gaara works at has finally come in handy, considering how much trouble it saved them when inviting the redhead’s closest coworkers. Sasuke did his part of the job, handling the few people he has any sort of association with and left the rest to the blonde, since Naruto has always had this strange gift of getting people to help him with basically everything he needs. It’s always been kind of a mystery to the raven but at least he didn’t have to go through the task of walking around the building like a creep and asking people to come to his house himself. Which would have been, to put it mildly, deeply humiliating.

Naruto’s loud yelp suddenly tears him from his internal pity party, followed by a noise of shattering glass reverberating around the entire apartment and Sakura’s yelling. Sasuke only rolls his eyes; Naruto was pretty much _bound_ to fuck something up at some point. He just hopes his entire day of cleaning up the apartment wasn’t for nothing.

The lights are dimmed when he walks into the open space of their living room with an armful of snacks and he’s already a little irritated. He had no idea how many people Naruto invited and knowing what type of a house-party host he is, it’s certainly gonna be Sasuke’s job to make sure their place isn’t getting completely trashed as the night progresses.

Still, he doesn’t really want to be the one who ruins the night with, as Naruto always puts it, his ‘excessive eye rolling’, so he puts on a smile and exchanges a few _hello_ ’s with his friends as he walks towards the big table standing by the wall. There’s not much room there already, given how much alcohol the blonde has bought, so he has to get a little creative before he places the dishes down.

The thing is, Sasuke has never considered himself a very social person. He doesn’t particularly mind an occasional trip to the bar or even a club with a few of the closest people but he’s never been good with building new friendships. That has always been Naruto’s thing and in all honesty, he thinks the blond is the main reason he still has friends. He even introduced Sasuke to one of his ex-boyfriends, and even though it didn’t turn out to be this ‘earth-shattering’ love Sasuke has always kind of wished for, somehow they managed to stay friends after they decided to call it quits; something he never in his life thought was even possible.

In the corner of his eye he recognizes Temari, Gaara’s sister and one of his closest coworkers, straight up _howling_ at someone’s joke and quite frankly, it’s weird to see her so laid back and happy. He’s never going to publicly admit it but he’s been scared of her ever since he started his internship at the company. Always stern, on top of everything, keeping employees in check. Who knows, maybe this party is his opportunity for building closer relationships with his superiors? He internally smacks himself on the head at a sudden realization.

The already limited space of their apartment soon grows crowded with people and much louder and Sasuke’s wondering if he should kill his roommate now or wait ‘til the party’s over.

“Idiot…” he mutters under his breath, picking up abandoned red cups and stacking them up to throw them away later.

“Who’s an idiot?”

Naruto’s right behind him, flashing his signature bright smile.

“You are! What the hell were you thinking?! Do you see what’s happening here?” he snaps, his voice hushed enough not to be heard by anybody but the two of them.

“What do you mean?” the blonde laughs seeing the his annoyed expression. “Oh come on, look how much fun everyone’s having. And the party technically haven’t started yet!”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I want to find out what will happen after it _does_ start.”

“Don’t be such a Grumpy Cat.” He playfully ruffles Sasuke’s hair, his blue eyes roaming around the room with pride. “So. You think he’s gonna show up?” he asks, eyes focused back on the raven with sick curiosity.

“Huh?”

“You know. That ‘hotter-than-hell’ work guy you never shut up about.” Naruto suggestively wiggles his eyebrows and Sasuke freezes.

_Shit._

He completely forgot about him. That is, if it was really possible to ever forget the embodiment of all his sexual fantasies who happens to work only a few floors above him. That tall, slim, graceful body, eyes so beautiful and dark they seem almost black, long hair neatly tied at the back of his head and slender fingers Sasuke has spent countless nights imagining on sucking.

Damn Naruto for being such a prying little shit with the power to virtually force all the secrets Sasuke keeps from everyone else in the world.

His friend laughs at the mortified look on his face, earning himself a punch.

“Ow, what was that for?!” he protests, rubbing at his shoulder and Sasuke rolls his eyes again.

“I don’t really see a reason why he’d want to come. I mean, it’s basically a house party full of drunken children and he doesn’t really seem like he would have fun here.” Sasuke’s consciously chewing on his bottom lip as he takes a good look around the room.

“Why not? You said it yourself, he’s not _that_ much older than us. Besides, just take a look, even Neji’s having fun.” He’s laughing when he points to the brown-haired boy and yeah, it is kind of strange to see their generally uptight friend currently chugging an entire can of beer while being cheered at by a group of surrounding people.

Sasuke’s trying to picture the exceptionally poised man among their noisy guests, and he just can’t imagine him fooling around and acting like them. He’s very aware that some people he’s used to seeing all suited up and professional are now engrossed in conversations with his own, younger friends, dancing or just generally getting drunk and completely out of character. It’s fun to see that people coming from such different backgrounds are able to get along over a beer or whatever, but still.

He would be less surprised to see Itachi on the cover of some fancy magazine than here, getting shitfaced with his coworkers.

 _It’s better if he doesn’t come_ , he thinks. Actually, it would be bordering on torture if the person he’s spent the last few weeks daydreaming about was actually here. Sasuke doesn’t want to think how much of a fool he would end up making of himself with the amount of liquid courage at hand.

“Still, very unlikely.” he finally says, and it’s a little disappointing but he quickly shakes the feeling off.

“You never know.” Naruto singsongs into his ear and laughs at the way Sasuke’s pushing him away, and the conversation is over.

He doesn’t dwell on the matter anymore and decides on actually trying to enjoy himself. He snatches a drink from Naruto’s hand before downing it and winces at the burn before coughing out, “what the hell did you put in this?!” but Naruto only laughs and pulls him along to join their friends.

It’s not long before he feels his head swimming a little with all the shots he’s given after Kiba self-proclaims himself the main bartender for the night. Everyone’s talking, trying to outshout each other and for a moment there he’s a little worried about facing their pissed-off neighbors tomorrow but the sudden, loud banging noise quickly tears him from his thoughts. Turning back, he sees Naruto’s there to open the door and he mentally shrugs at the sight of some blonde guy with a messy bun on top of his head. He relaxes back into the conversation with Shikamaru only to be interrupted mid-sentence by Naruto calling out.

“Oi! Sasuke! Come and say hi!”

He’s a little annoyed before he turns in his direction, I mean, Naruto’s supposed to be the one greeting the guests and shit, but then he notices the blonde’s wicked grin and _oh fuck_.

_He’s here. He actually came._

Itachi is standing in the hallway looking straight at him, his expression impossible to read as always.

“Sasuke? Who is this?” He can hear Ino next to his ear, her voice hushed but excited, and feels her hand tapping him on the shoulder but he doesn’t bother with an explanation.

He’s trying to fight the grin creeping onto his face as he slides off his barstool and walks over to the door, careful not to trip over other people’s feet.

“Hi! I mean, welcome.” He offers his hand to the man, ignoring Naruto beaming at the two of them like an idiot.

It’s a little strange to see him out of his usual, perfectly tailored suit and tie, but Sasuke thinks he looks even better like this. Even in just a plain, grey shirt, black jeans and a soft, dark jacket he still has that same edge, that enigmatic aura clings to his whole being and Sasuke’s instantly drawn. Screw that, he’s definitely more attracted to the man now with how effortlessly gorgeous he is.

“Thanks.” There’s a polite smile on his face when their hands meet halfway and Sasuke can’t focus on anything other than how firm his grip is. “And thank you again for inviting me.”

“Of course!” he says. Their hands touch for a little while longer than customary but Itachi doesn’t pull back and he’s definitely not complaining. “I’m glad you’re here, even though we don’t work that closely together.”

“Such a shame, isn’t it?” Itachi’s voice drops just an octave and the raven’s brain short-circuits.

Did he just wink at him…?

The moment is gone as soon as the other guy, Deidara, butts in to introduce himself and they’re all stepping further into the apartment. Kiba is making drinks for everyone again and Sasuke’s not in the least surprised when he learns that Itachi’s drink of choice is whiskey because _of course_ he looks like a man who enjoys his liquor raw. His mind involuntarily drifts to other raw things he might enjoy as he suddenly grows a little hotter under his shirt.

He doesn’t really have a chance to think about it further as Itachi’s being surrounded by a small crowd of people at their open-kitchen island, chatting him up and throwing arms around his neck and the raven realizes it’s most likely not a common thing for the man to actually go out with his coworkers. He’s in the center of attention now and Sasuke feels himself get a little annoyed when he sees that the girls are looking at him with puppy eyes but he still manages a half-smile when his gaze briefly locks with Naruto’s and eases into the party spirit.

It doesn’t take more than twenty minutes for the blonde to start excitedly shouting over the crowd to “please just shut the fuck up” and turn off the music and Sasuke internally snorts at how childish he’s being. They’re not 12 anymore and yet he still enjoys the ‘thrill’ of a surprise whenever he can.

When everyone around him starts hiding, he takes his cue to leave for the bathroom as Naruto would probably kill him if he ruined the moment with his ‘grown-up nonsense’. Soon enough, he hears a loud, cheery “surprise!” coming from the other side of the apartment and he laughs to himself, shaking his head as he washes his hands. He fixes his hair in the mirror, focusing on getting them to look a little more presentable than usual.

When he comes back, he sees their redhead friend surrounded by people, his smile is bright and wide and he’s bickering with Naruto about something. The raven walks over, snaking an arm around his neck to ruffle up his hair and envelop him in a side-hug with a quiet but heartfelt ‘Congratulations.’ Clearly, Gaara is still in a state of shock as he takes in everyone who came to bid farewell him and everyone coos as tears well up in his eyes. Someone yells out, “you’re gonna smudge your eyeliner!” and they’re all laughing again and Sasuke is so glad for his dumb friends.

The music starts blaring again and someone’s giving out shots and he downs one out of principle, his head already slightly buzzing. His eyes roam around the room in search for a familiar, gentle-featured face and he doesn’t hesitate before walking up to the man with a little skip in his step.

“Having fun?” he chirps, his voice airy, playful, as he takes his seat on the tall chair beside him.

“I am now.” Itachi smirks, equally laid-back, before taking a small sip from his glass and somehow Sasuke can’t stop his gaze from following the movement of the glass to his lips.

They chit-chat for a bit about work stuff, still surrounded by some other people Sasuke’s only kind of familiar with, not really able to pin-point how they’ve met. It’s nice, it’s comfortable and they down a few more shots in the process and Itachi can’t avert his gaze from his gorgeous face, his cheeks rosy with both the liquor and the heat of the bodies surrounding them, his nose ring glinting in the dim lighting. He can’t remember the last time he’s been so enchanted with another human being.

Much to his delight, Sasuke learns that Itachi is definitely a cat person and Kiba almost throws a fit and calls them barbarians and Sasuke laughs so hard he almost cries. He’s a little drunk and feels almost weightless when he sees Itachi’s grinning face so close to his own.

“I gotta say I’m quite surprised that you actually decided to come.” he says when he finally has the man’s attention solely to himself, other people busy with something else at the moment.

“Are you really? Why?” Itachi’s voice is curious, his side leaning against the counter.

“It’s just- You don’t really strike me as someone who would enjoy house parties much.”

“I can enjoy many things when there’s good company.” Itachi counters with a small smirk, his gaze downright suggestive as he looks him up and down, before he takes a sip of the alcohol in his glass.

Sasuke’s mind short-circuits. Is he… flirting with him? Ooh, he’s gonna have so much fun with that.

“Company at home not good enough?” He tilts his head slightly to the side, elbows propped onto the tabletop as tucks one feet underneath his body.

He’s faintly aware that he’s treading on ice here, asking his superior such an intimate question could result in getting him in so much trouble if Itachi decided to put an end to whatever this is.

Itachi seems to enjoy what’s happening here, though, as his sexy smile only grows in size.

“Wouldn’t you want to know.” he says, reaching out his hand and twirling the longer hair framing Sasuke’s face around his fingers. His eyes are boring deep into the raven’s equally dark ones and Sasuke lifts his head a little when he feels the pad of his thumb brush under his chin.

“As a matter of fact I would.”

He’s never really been the one to play these kind of games with people, never been so eager to throw someone off-balance while dropping these hints, but from the very first time he ever saw this man he knew it was going to be different with him. He had to get back at him for all the sleepless nights Sasuke has spent in his bed thinking about him, even though Itachi was probably completely unaware of it.

Judging by the expression on the man’s face, however, it’s quite plausible he may have some inkling.

He laughs, a low, sexy sound, and Sasuke doesn’t want to listen to anything else, ever.

“Alright then. Let’s just say, there’s no one else holding my attention at the moment.”

Sasuke instinctively licks his lips at his words.

“So you’re not seeing anyone?”

“No.”

“How come?” he asks, not able to resist his curiosity.

Not that it matters, really, but he can’t help but wonder how is it possible that a man so attractive, so confident, so fucking _irresistible_ doesn’t take advantage of all the girls and guys who would love to have him all to themselves.

Sasuke knows _he_ definitely would.

“Well,” Itachi pauses, the motion of his wrist swirling the amber hued liquid in the glass. His face turns back to the raven before he continues, “I’m a busy man. And I tend to get bored quite quickly.”

His voice is almost challenging and Sasuke’s eyelashes flutter at the sudden surge of arousal coursing through his body. He’s shifting in his seat, inching closer so he can almost feel the warmth of Itachi’s breath on his face but then someone fucking jumps on the table right next to him, their ass plopping against the counter and ruining everything.

He’s positively fuming when he leans back and looks up to see Ino, the girl he’s been friends with since elementary school, as she’s beaming down at _his_ man.

“What are you doing here.” His voice is flat when he speaks but the girl doesn’t seem discouraged in the slightest.

“I just wanted to say hello to your new friend! I’m Ino. It’s so nice to meet you, Itachi.” She reaches her hand out to the man, her voice overly sweet and high-pitched and Sasuke has to fight the urge to pull her by the leg so she falls on the floor.

Itachi’s clearly amused by this, his gaze flicking in between the two but he finally takes her hand in a polite gesture. This man has too much fucking class for his own good.

“So what were you guys talking about? Are you having anything? Kiba, make us something good! Itachi and I would love to have a drink and chat a little.” she rambles, completely ignoring the fact that

_‘Itachi and I..?!’_

Sasuke’s still there and he can’t fucking believe her. She just bursts in without a worry in the world and now she’s shamelessly working to attract the attention, leaning forward with her impressive cleavage proudly exposed for everyone to see. For _Itachi_ to see.

He turns to the man in question and _of course_ he’s looking, it’s really hard not to when she’s flaunting her goodies a foot away from his face. Her revealing crop top paired with a short skirt surely doesn’t leave much for imagination.

He stares at the scene unfolding before him with sheer disbelief, his mouth slightly agape.

Itachi’s looking straight back at her, clearly entertained and says something that makes her laugh, his hand rests on the table dangerously close to her thigh but he doesn’t move it away and Sasuke’s had enough. He sure as hell is not going to stand there and watch as this treacherous bitch seduces the man of his dreams right in front of him.

Itachi’s eyes are back on him as he swiftly stands up but Sasuke makes a point of ignoring him. He turns back to him only when Itachi’s hand gently grabs his wrist as he’s trying to walk away.

“Hey, where are you going?” he asks, trying to gently pull him closer but Sasuke only plants his palm on top of his thigh as their gazes lock.

“You have your fun here and I’m gonna go have mine.” he hums, the tone of his voice calm but openly daring. A mischievous smirk pulls at his lips and he steps back before walking over to the kitchen island with a slight sway in his step. He already has a plan in his mind and Itachi’s going to regret the second he started playing this game.

Sai and TenTen are chuckling at something they just saw on the former’s phone before looking up and smiling at him.

“That your boyfriend or something?” the girl questions with a motion of her head.

“Just a guy from work.” he says calmly as he reaches for a cup and pours some alcohol in it.

“He’s hot,” she decides, absently picking at her fingernail with her teeth. “But I guess Ino’s gonna snatch him right away in a minute.” She shrugs as Sasuke is tipping his head back, downing the remnants of his drink.

_We’ll see about that._

“Come on, let’s have some fun.” he offers, grabbing their hands and TenTen almost jumps up with excitement before they all move farther into the center of the room.

There are people dancing around them already and Sasuke throws one more glance in the man’s direction before his hips start swaying into the rhythm, a little awkwardly at first as he’s not nearly drunk enough to be completely comfortable with this. He gets the hang of it fairly quickly, though, as he watches TenTen get into it like it’s her second nature. He knows she can move well, it’s not their first party together so he’s trying to mimic her movements, both of them grinning at each other.

It’s not long before more people join them on the makeshift dancefloor, Naruto and Sakura amongst them, and he fully relaxes into it, his head spinning with the rough beat and the liquor still in his system. He bends over a little when he recognizes one of the girls behind him and starts rolling his body to the rhythm. There are feminine hands on his hips and on his back, sliding up and down his sides and chest.

They’re all laughing and dancing and cheering until Sasuke raises his head enough to catch Itachi’s dark gaze focused solely on him and it instantly becomes so much more than just goofy dancing. He feels determined to keep those eyes on himself, he’s hungry for attention and Sakura steps in front of him now and he knows exactly what to do.

The song changes into something slower, more sensual, and he draws her closer with a hand on her hip, his thigh almost pressed in between her legs and he starts swaying with more purpose, knees slightly bent to help him move more fluidly. His hand slides up to the small of her back, their faces dangerously close and the people are cheering again, lively ‘ _whoop_ ’s distinct over the roar of the song.

His gaze briefly darts to the side and he fights the urge to smirk. A glass is hanging from Itachi’s slim fingers but he doesn’t tilt it back, he’s sitting there completely still, watching him and Sasuke _swears_ his eyes are even darker than usual.

The pink-haired girl is following along, her hands pressed against his chest and she’s throwing her head back with laughter. She’s just having fun with her friends, no doubt not reading too much into it, completely unaware of the raven’s hidden agenda. She eventually steps away and Naruto quickly takes her place, always keen on making a fool of himself in front of other people. He’s not much of a dancer and it _shows_ , but he can still make it work.

Still swaying his hips, he turns around so his back is pressed to the blonde’s chest and flutters his eyes closed, focusing on the tempo. With his arms thrown back, holding onto the other boy’s head, he slowly descends and Itachi doesn’t miss out on the way his shirt rides up, just a little bit, exposing his jutting hipbones and deliciously smooth skin of his lower stomach. His slightly chapped lips are parted and his best friend is chuckling against his ear but none of it matters.

He notices Ino leaning in and saying something _way too close_ to Itachi’s ear, no doubt trying to get his attention back on her, but she’s long forgotten by now as Sasuke slowly descends, going lower and lower until his jean-clad ass is almost touching the floor.

Itachi leans back in his chair, watching the boy with almost predatory stare. He’s physically unable to avert his gaze from how skillfully the boy is moving his slim body, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slack and he kind of wants to bend him over and fuck him senseless right here for how openly provocative he’s being. His fingers tighten slightly where they’re wrapped around the glass when Sasuke bends forward on his way up, his ass pressed hard against the blonde’s thigh.

Their hooded gazes lock, the raven rolls his hips with his head thrown back and his teeth flash in the smuggest fucking grin in the history of humanity before he sees him abandoning his seat and slowly walking over in his direction.

Giddy with excitement, he steps out of the prying eyes of his friends who don’t really try to stop him as other people swiftly take his place and dance their asses off and everyone forgets about what just happened.

They meet halfway but still surrounded by the bodies moving to the rhythm. The song is different now, more upbeat and dance-y and Sasuke doesn’t wait for the approval before turning around and pressing their bodies flush together as he’s still swaying his hips. His skin is glowing and he’s slightly out of breath and he’s having too much fun riling Itachi up.

“Do you think this is funny?” Itachi bites out and his voice holds that same dangerous edge to it that always makes Sasuke’s knees almost give out under him. Strong arms wrap around his waist regardless and the raven almost shivers when he feels Itachi’s hot breath fanning against the shell of his ear.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Sasuke smirks, breathless.

“What was going through that little head of yours, huh? Putting on such a pretty show for me, what were you thinking was going to happen?”

Sasuke feels lightheaded and his head lolls back to rest against Itachi’s shoulder at the feeling of the man’s erection grinding against his ass in smooth, rolling motions.

“You were watchin’, huh.”

“You made pretty damn sure I was, you little shit.” Itachi can’t help but snort out a laugh at how pleased with himself the raven is.

“I thought you were busy being hit on by a girl.”

The smell of whiskey mixes with strong cologne and the heady scent of the man himself and Sasuke’s head is _reeling_.

His own fingers glide along his smooth skin up and down Itachi’s forearm and rest against the back of his hand where he intertwines their fingers, his other hand travelling up and behind to his hair, running through them and pulling to bring the man even closer.

“Oh, Sasuke… If I only knew how easy it is to rile you up like that, baby.” Itachi purrs and Sasuke’s eyes flutter shut at the way he says his name.

He’s only faintly aware of other people still being there in the room with the two of them when Itachi’s fingers find their way under the hem of his shirt, just above the waistband of his jeans.

His half-lidded eyes slowly roam around the room to see if anyone’s staring at him with disapproval and he lets out an involuntary groan at the sight of a couple rather vehemently making out in the corner.

He feels himself being spun around and there’s a hand twisting into his hair and Itachi’s so close he can almost taste him on his tongue. His breathing grows more and more shallow as the man’s hips build a steady rhythm against him, his thigh in between Sasuke’s legs to mimic his earlier dance with Sakura.

“Still with me?” The smile on Itachi’s face is almost devilish when his hand brushes Sasuke’s thick hair out of his eyes, his hand guiding his movement from where it’s pressed against his ass. He leans in, his parted lips ghosting over the bare expanse of his neck.

He nods, not really able to focus enough to form full sentences before a particularly indecent noise spills past his lips when Itachi’s mouth locks around that sensitive spot behind his ear.

Itachi’s cock twitches against his thigh at the sound and he doesn’t think he can wait any longer.

Sasuke twists both hands in the soft fabric of his shirt and pushes at his chest.

“Wait, fuck, not here.” he pants out, genuinely surprised he still has enough brain enough to hit the brakes when Itachi’s eyes are boring into his own with so much hunger.

He’s already so worked up and impatient that they don’t even make it to his bedroom before he pushes the man against the wall and crashes their lips together. Itachi hums against his mouth, his nimble fingers hooked into the belt hoops of Sasuke’s jeans before tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss. His tongue’s running across Sasuke’s bottom lip, slowly, as if giving him a chance to object but the raven only moans as his willing mouth opens wider, their bodies flushing together, breaths mingling into one.

Sasuke’s hands are twisting into his long hair as Itachi’s hands slowly run up and down his lower back, tracing over the dip of his waist and clutching his hips before purring against his lips with a small smirk.

“Slow down, baby, we’ve got all night.”

Sasuke chooses not to wait another _second_ before he opens the door and pulls him into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The second they step into the darkness of the room, Sasuke pushes the taller man against the wooden door, the force behind it eliciting a low-pitched groan from his lips that sends the raven’s mind _swimming_. Itachi’s lips are working against his own, their tongues sliding against each other, fighting for dominance and Sasuke's so fucking turned on it’s ridiculous.

He’s so immensely entranced by this man, the way he knows exactly what he wants and just takes it, the way his lips feel against his own; it drowns out the thoughts of how inappropriate this all is. At the moment, he really couldn’t care less about his unremarkable job or what happens after. He can only focus on the present, on the way Itachi’s hands are guiding his head so they can kiss deeper, panting against each other’s mouths.

He flicks the light switch, illuminating the room with a soft, warm hue of the lamp on his nightstand so he’s able to see Itachi better and twists the lock on the door, not really looking forward to being interrupted by some drunken idiot and left alone with a case of the bluest balls in the history of the world.

Itachi’s holding his chin in place while his other hand slides down to the Sasuke’s hip and behind to the small of his back. The raven gets impatient really quickly, pulling at the man’s shirt and Itachi smirks into the kiss before guiding the boy to walk backwards.

An involuntary groan escapes Sasuke’s lips as he’s pinned against the wooden dresser which gives out a loud thud in protest as the back of his thighs collide with it. Their mouths never part, breaths hot and growing more and more labored with every second, their teeth clacking together but neither of them seem to mind.

Through his lust-dazed mind, Sasuke silently relishes in this breathtaking, sensual man’s blatant desire for him, his tongue swirling against his own with a sigh. He moans into his mouth when he feels Itachi’s hands grope and squeeze his ass, pulling him closer and half-lifting his feet off the floor as he rubs their groins together in a forceful, fluid motion.

The movement makes his back arch further into the man as if on its own accord. He feels the long, hard length of Itachi's arousal pressed against his own, and the thought of it makes his mouth water.  
Out of breath, he eventually has to break the kiss and Itachi wastes no time, leaning forward and peppering the side of the boy’s neck with kisses.

“So hard for me, Sasuke, and I haven’t even touched you yet,” he purrs against the raven’s ear, hands traveling up his back and back down to the curve of his ass and Sasuke fights back the moan at his words.

Itachi’s lips lock around the part where his neck meets his shoulder, sucking what feels like an inevitable bruise into the pale flesh and his vine-like arms hold Sasuke in place as he pushes at his chest with a whine. He’s so unbearably hard he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this up before shoving his hand down his own pants and finishing the job himself.

On the other hand, though, the fun has only just started and if he wants to draw this all out at least a little bit, he _has_ to slow their pace down.

He grabs a fistful of silky hair and pulls the man away from his abused neck. He’s sure he has at least half a dozen of purple-red patches blooming there by this point.

“Oh yeah?” he pants, genuinely surprised that his voice isn’t totally wrecked by now.

In a complete contrast to his reddened, spit-slicked lips and labored breathing, Itachi’s expression perfectly calm and collected. That is until Sasuke’s hand travels down his chest and grips him through his jeans. His jaw clenches at the sensation and it’s Sasuke’s turn to smirk now.

“Seems like I’m not the only one getting excited here.”

His own teeth graze his bottom lip and he proves his point rolling the heel of his palm over Itachi’s crotch before palming him, his movements firm and deliberate.

In response, Itachi only draws in a sharp breath and closes his eyes for what feels like mere seconds and Sasuke gets kind of annoyed at how hard he’s still clinging to this unwavering, level-headed composure he’s so well-known for.

He really wants to see Itachi lose it.

Fists tightly clutching the fabric of his t-shirt, the raven guides him to the center of the room. He follows willingly, a barely-there, half-smile curving his lips and Sasuke feels himself pulled along when Itachi’s legs bump into the wooden frame. He climbs into his lap, one leg on either side of slim hips and his palms almost instantly find their way under the fabric, sighing as he feels the soft, perfectly smooth skin under his fingers. He traces all the bumps and ridges of Itachi’s flexing abs, taking his sweet time before going up and circling his already pebbled nipples. Then, he hastily yanks the unwanted fabric over Itachi’s raised arms and head.

“Someone’s getting impatient?” Itachi’s white teeth flash in a brief, amused smile, his outstretched arms now supporting his upper body from behind. He looks mesmerizingly hot like that, all long lashes, slightly parted lips and loose, dark hair cascading over his shoulders and down his toned chest, such a striking contrast to his pale skin. Resisting the urge, Sasuke only leans in, his lips ghosting over Itachi’s but never closing the distance. Their intense gazes lock for the space of several shallow breaths before the raven finally speaks.

“Let’s find out.”

He accentuates the words with a slow, lazy swipe of his tongue all the way from the older man’s jaw up to his cheekbone. A breathy sigh he’s rewarded with is all he needs to spur him on further as he sinks to his knees before the man.

Itachi looks absolutely enthralled as he watches the boy kneeling in front of him, his eyes hooded and his pupils blown and Sasuke can’t help but smirk at how much he’s affecting him. Usually stone-cold, strictly professional and unattainable, he’s completely at Sasuke’s mercy right now and it sends a sudden rush of adrenaline through his entire body, not to mention the growing pressure against his zipper.

Sitting on his heels, he leans his head on the inside of Itachi’s thigh, oozing with feigned innocence and rubs his cheek against it, like a cat begging for attention, his intense gaze focused on the man’s face. If looks could burn, he would certainly be on fire by now.

Inching closer to where Itachi wants him the most, Sasuke’s mouthing at the confining fabric of his black jeans. Splayed palms climb up his calves, his knees, his thighs, spreading Itachi’s knees on their way.

Sasuke’s moves are leisurely, languid, like he has all the time in the world and he knows it must be driving the man in front of him insane beneath all this tranquil façade. He’s positively determined to show Itachi he’s not the only one who can tease the fuck out of him.

“You look so good on your knees like that, baby,” Itachi speaks and then there's hand fisting in the hair at the back of his neck. Long, slender fingers slowly travel back to his face, thumb tracing Sasuke’s deliciously tempting bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Sasuke replies and _damn_ , he really meant it to sound sinful, bold, like he’s the one in charge here, but somehow all that comes out sounds small and breathless. It seems to be working in his favor though, Itachi’s jaw tightening and his thumb coaxing his mouth open a little more. Watchful eyes follow the movement, flashing with a glint of lust when Sasuke’s teeth catch the pad of his thumb in a mischievous manner.

He licks his lips before continuing, “Sure you wouldn’t rather someone else be here instead?”

He presses the palms of his hands over Itachi’s hip bones, dragging his thumbs along either side of his clothed erection, his fingernails digging into the fabric and applying just the faintest bit of pressure.

“Show me what that bratty mouth of yours can do or I’ll think about it,” he grits out but makes no move to speed things up, he lets Sasuke set the pace. For now.

Slowly, the raven lifts himself up off his heels, his knees still digging into the wooden floor and he’s working on unzipping his black jeans, his tongue tracing patterns along Itachi’s lower abdomen. He savors in the way the defined muscles clench under his unhurried ministrations before going down the trail of dark hair that disappear under the waistband of his black boxer briefs.

He takes his sweet time tracing the sizeable bulge with his mouth, his spread palms kneading at Itachi’s spread thighs. He chooses not to busy himself with pulling the restrictive fabric down the man’s legs, instead drawing it down just enough to free his straining cock and he leans in, lapping at the head with his tongue, licking up the drop of the fluid beading at it and he hums. Feeling the weight of Itachi on his tongue he wastes no time before taking him into his mouth, inch after inch, staring up into his eyes. He picks up a steady rhythm, shifting between moving up and down the thick shaft and sucking on its head.

It’s lewd, it’s dirty and in the back of his mind he wonders how on earth is he gonna be able to look him in the eyes when passing him in the office after that. That worrisome thought flies right out the window as his own moan reverberates through the room when Itachi grabs a handful of his hair. The wanton sound only makes Itachi pull tighter, and Sasuke feels his own eyes roll back into his skull for a split second.

But Itachi doesn’t make any noise apart from the occasional huffs of breath through his nose, no reaction other than the muscles in his jaw clenching, and he wants more. Much, much more.

He sucks more air into his lungs before slowly descending further down Itachi’s cock, as far as he can until his nose is buried in the dark, neatly trimmed hair at the base. He stays there for a few seconds, trying not to think about how his throat burns and swallows, careful not to choke.

That fucking does it.

Itachi’s hand tangled in his hair tightens to the edge of painful, he’s widening the spread of his legs and his hips snap upwards just a little, like he’s trying to fight it and fails. Sasuke internally pats himself on the back for the strained groan he finally draws from Itachi’s chest.

“ _Fuck_ , yeah, just like that,” Itachi hisses through gritted teeth, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of Sasuke nearly choking on his dick.

Not sensing any objection, he starts to move the raven’s head in small movements, sliding him down his length and back up again, feeling himself hit the back of his throat. He groans when he pulls out of that hot mouth only so he can take hold of himself and feel the stretch of lips before he slides his cock back in.

“Such a good boy, Sasuke,” he breathes, briefly tipping his head back with a silent groan and the raven feels himself get even more lightheaded with that power to turn the man into a panting mess above him. Cheeks hollowed, his fingernails dig further into the fabric of the black jeans, every breath coming out with a tiny whine and he’s getting desperate for Itachi to touch him.

He doesn’t have to wait much longer. After Itachi pulls his head back in the last, torturously drawn-out motion, he’s hoisted up by the tight grip on his arms back into the older man’s lap. Itachi doesn’t give him even a second to think about how fucking filthy he looks before his aching lips are captured in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Given his previous experiences, Sasuke was a little worried the man wouldn’t want to kiss him just moments after sucking him off, but Itachi not only does, pulling him down and kissing him with hot, wet licks of his tongue but he fucking _delves_ into it, asserting full dominance again. Sasuke moans, restless hips rocking into his on their own accord and Itachi growls into his mouth, pulling away again to lift Sasuke’s shirt over his head and out of the way.

“Fucking hell,” he bites out, taking in the sight of Sasuke’s face before his gaze reaches the boy’s half-naked form.

“What?” Sasuke pants in response, flush of unabashed arousal spreads across his cheekbones.

Before he gets the answer, though, lips latch onto the metal going right through the middle of his left nipple and the sensation quickly travels through his heated body, straight to his groin. His nipples have always been sensitive, but the piercing intensified that even further. Tongue hungrily lapping at the sensitive nub, Itachi’s hands are working on undoing his jeans and soon enough one arm snakes around Sasuke’s waist, whilst the other’s palm closes over both of his throbbing erections.

“Feels good, baby?” Itachi’s pace is torturously slow but deliberate, the double stimulation making the boy writhe on top of his thighs, bucking up his hips in desperate need for friction.

“So good…” Sasuke gives him a frantic nod, his voice breathy and so sinful he can’t help the groan from slipping past his own lips.

The grip on his aching dick disappears so Itachi can yank his jeans and underwear further down to bunch around his thighs. He sighs at the loss of touch but the sound is soon replaced by a wanton moan as his cheeks are being spread apart and here’s a dry finger brushing at his hole. He instinctively spreads his legs wider, pressing their bodies flush together. Pounding sounds of music coming from behind closed doors seem to rattle the entire room, or maybe it’s just his heart pounding in his chest, in synch with his heavy breathing.

“Where do you keep-“

“Second drawer,” he gasps, not giving him the chance to finish, before their lips meet in another wet, open-mouthed kiss.

He manages to roll his hips a few times, chasing Itachi’s touch from both sides, before he’s being swiftly manhandled onto the bed, face down, hands on his hips to pull him onto his knees. He moans, bracing himself against the white sheets with his forearms. Turning his head to the side, he watches Itachi get up from the bed and rummage through his drawer before he takes his place behind the boy with one knee on the floor.

Tucked back into his boxer briefs, long hair spilling over his left shoulder and down his chest, he grabs the globes of Sasuke’s ass, pulling them apart and leans in, licking a broad stripe from his balls up to his tailbone and Sasuke’s knees almost buckle.

From the beginning, Itachi sets a merciless pace licking and sucking and rubbing his thumbs against the boy’s entrance and Sasuke would be embarrassed by how exposed he was or by the sounds that escape his lips if he only had the chance to focus his mind on anything other than how fantastic it feels.

He arches his back with a weak whine, pushing his body into Itachi’s touch and soon enough there’s a finger prodding at his entrance and sliding inside. Itachi raises himself from the floor and half-climbs onto the bed, one knee resting against the sheets and his free hand is pushing down the small of Sasuke’s back, coaxing him to further the curve in his back.

Half-expecting the circular motions to burn, Sasuke huffs out a breath of relief and rolls his hips.

“More.”

Itachi only smirks when he adds a second digit, not the one to wait a second longer than he has to. He leans back slightly, watching the smaller boy move in front of him and he can’t help but squeeze himself through the fabric of his underwear at the sight. He looks _unreal_ , chest flat against the mattress, face dusted pink with pleasure, his perfect ass high in the air, fucking himself on his fingers. He doesn’t remember the last time he was so impatient to fuck someone senseless.

Muffled sounds Sasuke’s letting out make him selfishly wish they weren’t at a house party right now. He wants to hear Sasuke let go of any inhibitions completely, not restrained by the fear of someone being able to hear him. On the other hand, though, he knows he wouldn’t be able to hear or see him like this, stripped of control and ruled completely by what his body wanted, if it wasn’t for this party in the first place.

Keeping his fingers buried deep inside the boy he dives back in, hungrily eating Sasuke out until he feels his thighs shaking. He twists his wrist in search for that bundle of nerves that soon has the raven grinding back harshly with a long, downright _pornographic_ moan and Itachi’s actually taken aback by the sheer desperation in his voice. He dribbles a considerate amount of saliva down onto his hole and adds another finger, scissoring them inside to make sure he’s not going to hurt him later and then Sasuke’s reaching back with one hand, pulling his cheek to the side in a silent plea for more and suddenly he can’t wait any longer. In hurried movements he leans back and removes the rest of his clothing.

“Ready?” he asks, rubbing his cock against Sasuke’s spit-slicked hole.

The raven’s unable to focus enough to form full sentences so he just nods, a familiar click of the cap distinct over the dull party noise and he feels a completely different kind of wet pressing into him. Itachi takes hold of his waist, thumbs digging into two dimples on each side of his spine and he finally pushes hard enough to get past the tight ring of muscle, slowly bottoming out.

They both moan at the sudden new sensation, Sasuke’s cock rutting against his own stomach to top off the feeling. He feels so full, so hot and tingly inside, the dull pain resonating through his lower body. His skin burns and as he writhes and he bumps backwards, pushing up against Itachi and relishing in the sharp intake of breath from the man behind him.

Itachi kind of expected the raven to be tight, but _holy fuck_. In striking contrast in to what he would usually do, he grabs the slim hips to hold the boy still.

“Ah, just- You’re so… fuck, _so tight_.”

Sasuke’s fingers curl in the sheets, getting used to the feeling, panting, his sweaty forehead leaning against his forearm. Strong hand slowly strokes from his neck down his spine and around the curve of his ass before he feels Itachi’s fingers touch his hole where he’s stretched around him. They’re so close, connected in the most intimate of ways and Sasuke feels drunk with desire.

It takes a longer while for both of them to start moving again, Itachi slowly pulling out and back in again, before he’s picking up speed a little. He knows it’s only the beginning of their fun but can’t avert his gaze from how greedily Sasuke’s asshole swallows him in, tight muscles opening up and he’s entranced.

He’s wanted this to happen pretty much ever since he saw the boy in the office, all flustered and blushing when their eyes met for the first time. He couldn’t believe he’d been completely oblivious to someone so stunning, so immensely captivating working in the same place for weeks before they bumped into each other one day. He was drawn to him instantly, coming up with the smallest excuses to see him more often, to watch his eyes glint with that spark of excitement whenever they were in the same space together. Itachi made sure Sasuke was unaware of his fascination, though. He was still so young, so carefree and he couldn’t make any moves on him when they were at work, he would never want the boy to think he was being taken advantage of due to Itachi’s superiority. This party, however, was a perfect opportunity for them to finally get to know each other better on a neutral, comfortable environment and he was unable to hold himself back any longer, especially since Sasuke was so responsive to being in the center of his attention, so keen on taking things to the next level.

He’s still a little amazed at the fact that this gorgeous creature is now arching with need under him, gasping for breath, begging for more with his whimpers and he thrusts harder, deeper. Sasuke’s moans get a little louder with every shift of his hips, reverberating around the room, through Itachi’s body, straight to his cock. He starts moving a little faster, drawing even more high noises from the raven and then he snaps at a slightly different angle and Sasuke’s _yelling out_.

He clenches around his cock buried deep inside him and Itachi’s unable to fight the raspy groan it rips from his chest. He doesn’t even care how loud Sasuke’s being anymore, completely focused on drawing out more of those needy, desperate sounds from him.

With a tight grip on his arms Itachi’s pulling him to an upright position so he’s seated in his lap. His vine-like grip around Sasuke’s waist makes it hard for him to bounce up and down and chase the pleasure, but his cock is dragging across his prostate to the point of too much, Sasuke’s toes curl and his eyes roll back into his head and he’s so, so close. He’s voicing the intensity of his pleasure with a string of embarrassingly needy, high-pitched whines and that’s when Itachi stills, pulls out and Sasuke barely registers him shifting his grip and turning him around.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans in protest but Itachi’s lips meet his and he’s putty in his hands again. The man smiles into the kiss and he can feel it, catches his bottom lip between his teeth and pulls him into his lap, his own back leaning against the makeshift mountain of pillows by the headrest, half-upright.

Sasuke had no idea he could be teased and edged this fucking much without going crazy and he’s genuinely surprised at how much he’s enjoying it. He never wants the night to end so they can stay like this forever, tangled limbs and shallow breaths, their hungry mouths and tongues lapping up every sigh, every word, every smallest praise.

Not even waiting for the go-ahead, he raises himself off the mattress only to sink back onto Itachi’s hard, slick cock with all his weight. He hears him chuckle, this low, sexy sound as he begins to move, Itachi’s right hand travels up his side, mapping out his every curve with firm pressure, before resting at the side of his face and grabbing a fistful of the dark hair framing it. Sasuke doesn’t even try resisting the urge to nuzzle into the touch, his eyes hooded, almost lovingly rubbing his heated cheek against Itachi’s palm and _fuck_ if he isn't the most gorgeous creature Itachi has ever seen.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he voices with a murmur, and his gaze is so intense, it holds so much sincerity it makes Sasuke blush as he’s trying to look away. Itachi’s not having it, he grabs the boy’s chin with his fingers and pulls it back so the raven meets his eyes again. “I mean it, Sasuke.” He accentuates his words by caressing his flushed skin and Sasuke believes him. He loves the shape of his own name on his lips.

He leans back with his hands holding onto Itachi’s thighs and starts moving again, shifting between going up and down and circling his hips and he arches his back, letting himself feel taller, bigger, more dominant even if just for a moment. He’s putting on another little show for him, catching the pads of his fingers between his teeth, pulling down his bottom lip, before inching down to his pierced nipple, flat stomach and hips. He stops just above his aching erection, breathing a moan half at the pleasure, half at the way Itachi’s eyes follow his every movement, and he _bathes_ in the almost indescribable lust his gaze is holding.

Even when he’s the one laying against the pillows, his entire presence _screams_ powerful, the line of his jaw defined as he stares back at him, desire radiating off of both of them.

It’s intense; Sasuke’s never had sex like this before.

All it takes is a firm grasp on his hips for him to start fucking himself in earnest, droplets of sweat sliding down his back as he’s desperately trying to find the right angle, to make Itachi’s cock hit the right spot, at least drag against it, anything. Itachi’s hands grab his asscheeks and pull him closer, he spreads his legs wider, heels digging into the mattress to get enough leverage to fuck up into the raven and Sasuke tenses up, before his throat opens and he’s crying out again.

"That’s it, baby. Show me how good it feels," Itachi groans through his teeth. He’s genuinely amazed at how much this boy is affecting him right now, the way he moves and expresses himself in bed, it’s absolutely fascinating to watch.

He catches himself realizing he could’ve finished a good while ago, judging by the way his body reacts to the raven bouncing on top of him, but he willingly chose not to. He’s always prided himself on the fact that his lover’s pleasure was equally important to his own and yet he’s never been so determined to drag everything out as long as possible and watch them go insane like this. Blissed out Sasuke is certainly a sight to be remembered, with his mouth slack and brows furrowed like he’s putting everything he has into concentrating on every single sensation running through his small body.

The room is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Itachi’s husky groans and his own moaning, and he just can’t get enough of it but the forceful thrusting against his prostate is enough to drain most of his energy. His legs burn, every single muscle screaming from exhaustion and he knows they are going to give out under him at any moment. Itachi’s pace is relentless, though, beads of sweat are forming on his perfectly arched brow, his lips pressed together in a look of pure concentration.

“Ah, _ah_ , _fuck_ -” Sasuke can hear the desperation in his own voice, the way the noise ends up high pitched and breathy as his voice cracks. He feels the orgasm creeping up his spine but he’s persistent on holding it off, just for a while longer. His hands travel forward, leaning against the hard planes of Itachi’s chest for support and he feels his pulse picking up to pounding pace. He screws his eyes shut, unfocused, every snap of Itachi’s hips sending jolts of white-hot pleasure through his entire body. He hangs his head low, droplets of sweat falling from his hair onto Itachi’s stomach and he feels himself teetering on the edge, unable to resist, out of breath and completely drained.

Itachi can sense he's close, his entire body trembling and in a flash he’s flipping them over, his cock still buried deep inside the raven. Sasuke’s legs wrap around his hips to keep himself anchored and he rocks down with a pleading, desperate mewl, and he’s not even embarrassed anymore. He can’t get enough of the way Itachi looks at him, some of his silky hair tousled and damp, clinging to his temples and Sasuke thinks he could fall in love with him.

He swallows both at the dreadful realization and the feeling of Itachi’s hand grabbing his jaw, holding it in place. Sasuke looks back into the heavy-lidded, black pools and the words hang on his tongue. He bites them back, though.

He knows he can’t. Itachi’s practically his boss and no matter how incredibly fantastic this all is, he knows it won’t change anything between them. It hurts a little, but he’s fine with it. He knew what he was getting himself into the second they stepped through the door and he still wanted it. He still wants it. It’s just sex, simple, no strings attached. Besides, Itachi said it himself; he doesn’t do relationships. Feelings are off-limits. It’s enough. Right?

He doesn’t have the time to delve deeper into it, as Itachi’s movements pick up speed and it’s good again. He whines into the man’s mouth as he kisses him, and Itachi can't help the low, loud sound he makes in return. Sasuke presses one of his heels against the small of Itachi’s back and he snaps his hips in return, groaning again when the raven cries out loudly towards the ceiling, his back arching high enough to look impressive.

It doesn’t take long before he starts making the same, pretty, helpless noises, braced against the pillows with one hand and holding onto Itachi’s side with the other. Sensing the boy’s impatience, he slowly eases his leg over his shoulder and leans back. He hooks his arm under his other leg to keep him spread wide and Sasuke just can't stop moaning. The angle is perfect, he’s ramming into his prostate over and over and it has Sasuke’s eyes rolling back into his head before they slide shut. He quickly builds his pace until it’s brutal, ruthless, out of control.

Sasuke can’t see straight, can’t even think straight. It takes all of his power to just hold onto Itachi as he mercilessly continues pounding into him. He’s clearly determined to push Sasuke over the edge before losing it himself. He drives the boy up the bed with the sheer force of his hips before balancing himself on his knees and bracing one hand on the headboard, gripping it tightly and fucking him with all the energy he has left.

Sasuke’s so vocal, sharp whines forced out of him with every shallow breath and he has no choice but to be vocal because Itachi is being so rough and aiming directly at his prostate and he just can’t shut his mouth. Itachi’s back bends a little more and he’s putting more power behind this thrusts and it takes only a few moments before Sasuke gasps out, “Oh _god_ , I'm there, ‘tachi, right there,” and it’s too much. His forehead is pressed to the shoulder above him as he desperately clings onto the pleasure, his mouth half-open and brows drawn together in a frown and it’s only a matter of seconds before his entire body tenses up and his noises increase in pitch.

He’s throwing his head back, deep into the pillows but before he can release a sound, there is a hand cupping over his mouth and nose, stifling his raw cry of pleasure as he's coming, untouched, white-hot flares of pleasure licking up his spine and seeping through and tightening his every nerve, making him cry out, helpless, unwilling to try and stop. Long fingers are parted to let him let out nothing more than a vehement whine but it’s enough for Itachi to almost tip over the edge.

As soon as Sasuke stops clenching around him to the point of painful, he leans back onto his heels and grabs his hips, lifting them from the bed and picks up right where he left off, chasing his own climax. Sasuke can’t tell which way is up, he feels completely weightless while he’s being spread and fucked into and used like that and he can feel Itachi’s getting there, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic before he stills and he comes buried deep inside him. His body shudders with the strength of his orgasm and the sound he makes almost drives Sasuke to come again.

They ride out the aftershocks together, rolling against each other, panting as the last few moments of bliss roll down their spines.

Despite his eyes being closed, Sasuke can feel the weight of the almost black gaze on him. It’s blissful, serene and Itachi moves to cover him, perched over his face to stare down at him. Pulse still racing within their sweat-slicked chests, he leans down to kiss the corner of his wet lips, shining, inviting, mouth helplessly agape as he breathes heavily.

“God, Sasuke…” Itachi sighs, his voice soft yet audibly strained. The raven lazily opens his eyes before putting the last shreds of energy into tracing his fingers up the man’s throat and thumbing along his bottom lip. Itachi leans in, exhaling through his nose when they connect in a deep, sensual kiss, uneven breaths matching and Sasuke’s fingers bury themselves in his hair. A thumb is tracing over Sasuke’s jaw as they kiss and he’s languidly running his hand up and down Itachi’s side, raising his hairs on end and Sasuke wants nothing more than to just stay like this, forever

Itachi has to pull out of him eventually and Sasuke can’t help but grimace at the sensation, a weak sound of protest spilling past his lips. Itachi gently shushes him with a peck to his temple, caressing his hipbone and his touch lingers before he pulls back completely to lay on his back next to him. It takes a while before both of them calm down their breathing, Sasuke absentmindedly running his fingers through the mess on his stomach.

“Are you okay?” comes Itachi’s voice, a hint of smile playing on his lips and the raven just can’t avert his eyes from him. He’s truly breathtaking, even more so now with his cheekbones slightly flushed, his face glowing with a sheen of sweat, his lips nearly bitten raw. He doesn’t think he has ever met a person equally attractive, equally captivating with just the way they look. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened, how lucky he is to have an opportunity to see him like this.

“Yeah. That was…“ Amazing. Wonderful. Fucking _phenomenal_. “It was really good,” he says, not even trying to fight the big smile creeping onto his face.

He’s never experienced anything like that before, sex for him was always just something his body needed to let off some steam, to lose itself in the closeness of another person for a while. He has always enjoyed it, more or less, but Itachi showed him a completely different side of it tonight. He completely turned his world upside down with how mind-blowingly good it was, his body still faintly tingling with the remnants of his orgasm.

He has no idea what happens next, how’s it going to go in terms of them working together, I mean, there has to be some bylaw forbidding having sexual relations with your superior, right?

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Itachi flashes his teeth in a brief, amused smile before his expression relaxes again, no sign of tension on his flawless face. Sasuke wonders what the man is thinking right now, his long eyelashes fluttering as his gaze roams across Sasuke’s face and upper body. He’d pay good money to be able to know what’s going on in that head of his, if he only had them.

He closes his eyes when he feels the bed dip beside him, he knows what’s going to happen now. Itachi’s going to leave, moving on as soon as the door close behind him and Sasuke’s gonna be alone again, alone with his stupid feelings and his high expectations for everyone who comes into his life after him and everything’s gonna go back to normal. He hears him shuffling around, probably looking for his scattered clothes and he feels the urge to ask him to stay. He doesn’t. He still has enough dignity not to make a complete fool of himself, especially not in front of the man whose respect means so much to him.

He almost flinches when he’s torn from his thoughts by a hand running up his side and his eyes shoot open to the sight of Itachi’s gentle face. His long hair are tucked behind his ear and his gaze holds such tenderness it makes Sasuke flush and suck his bottom lip in between his teeth anxiously. Itachi leans forward, ready to tug it back out with his own teeth, but Sasuke gives it to him willingly, leaning in himself. It’s soft this time and Sasuke sits up to get closer, cross-legged and he gasps against his lips at the feeling of warm liquid seeping out of him. He sighs when Itachi wipes him clean with a shirt he found somewhere on the floor and it’s one of Sasuke’s favorites but he doesn’t really mind.

Itachi doesn’t leave.

Not that Sasuke really gives him an opportunity to do so with his arms wrapped around his neck, his nimble palms tracing patterns all over his chest and shoulders, his hot, insatiable mouth working against his own in perfect unison. It feels unusual but he resents the idea of letting the boy go if even for a moment. Sasuke’s so keen, so hungry for his touch, his naked body so smooth and flawless under his palms. He can’t get enough of him.

Sasuke’s not sure how much time passes, maybe minutes, maybe hours as they continue kissing, mouthing at each other’s skin and showering each other with so much affection his heart threatens to burst. Still, he’s exhausted, more than he’s probably ever been in his life and he’s unable to fight the fatigue that makes him yawn and stretch out like a cat. Itachi only laughs, a soft, delighted sound at the back of his throat, and covers them with the thin duvet.

“Sorry. M’just so tired,” Sasuke mumbles, his voice weak and sleepy as he curls up against his side.

Itachi hushes him with a kiss to his temple and a warm smile but he’s too far gone to even register. After flicking the light off, he listens to the raven’s breathing levelling out, his disheveled hair tickling his face as he shifts, tucked underneath the crook of his arm. He doesn’t remember the last time he actually slept with someone, as in stayed with them for the night after the fun was over. It’s strange, unfamiliar and completely out of his comfort zone but the heat radiating off of the boy helps him relax into the pillows and it’s not long before he succumbs to the sound of his heartbeat and the scent of his hair, sleep overcoming all of his senses.

Tomorrow has never seemed so distant, so utterly irrelevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This was so much fun to write, I might add a chapter or two in the future so let me know if you'd like me to :)


End file.
